


safe & sound

by wincestgoddess



Series: Silk and Velvet [3]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Protective Jared, overworked Jensen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:02:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26239783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wincestgoddess/pseuds/wincestgoddess
Summary: Their relationship goes beyond the bondage sceneWhen Jensen's stressed and in serious need of a break, who better to take care of him than his Dom?
Relationships: Jensen Ackles/Jared Padalecki
Series: Silk and Velvet [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/986376
Comments: 1
Kudos: 108





	safe & sound

**Author's Note:**

> I know you all love this series for the hot, smutty action but this is a short piece we felt was necessary to show how Jared takes care of Jensen even outside a scene. We hope you enjoy the fluff!

Humming absently as he waits at the drive-through window, Jared taps his fingers against the steering wheel. 

It’s been a busy couple of weeks, and while he and Jensen have been able to see each other, it’s been short and quicker than either of them would like. But short and quick is all they have for now, so he’s picking up lunch and heading over to surprise Jensen at his office.

* * *

Jensen pointedly ignores the doughnuts Jeffrey brought over for the office. He doesn’t even have time to stop and grab one. He shakes his head dismissively when Jeffrey insists and keeps walking to his office. 

“Sorry, Jeff. I gotta keep working,” he says even as his stomach growls.

Jeff shakes his head fondly. “You little workaholic,” he teases.

“That he is,” Jared interjects, walking into the office. “Hey babe.” He steps closer to give Jensen a brief kiss.

The frown that’s been permanent of Jensen’s face for the last few days, shifts into a small albeit surprised smile. “Jay,” he breathes, making a little surprised noise into the kiss before he pulls away. “What’re you doing here?”

“Bringing you lunch,” Jared murmurs, sliding an arm around his waist. “I know you don’t have enough time to leave, but I figured you could spare a little bit of time to at least have a burger.” He guides Jensen into his office, shutting the door behind them.

Looking down, Jensen spots the greasy take-out bag, the delicious scent finally hitting him. His mouth waters involuntarily but he shakes his head.

He gives Jared a grateful peck on the cheek and steps back from the arm around his waist. “Wish I could, babe,” he gives him a small smile. “But I’ve gotta finish this.”

“C’mon, just a few bites,” Jared coaxes. “It won’t take hardly any time, and you’ll feel better afterwards.”

“Can’t.” Jensen takes a seat at his desk and keeps typing away on his laptop. “Gotta finish this. I’ve almost...got it…” There’s a slightly manic look in his eyes but he’s fine. He hasn’t eaten since yesterday---wait, was that protein bar yesterday or the day before? Whatever. He’s fine.

“You need to,” Jared insists gently. “You need to eat, Jensen.” He touches his boyfriend’s shoulder lightly.

Jensen sighs, drawing out the sound as he turns around on his chair. “I’m fine, Jared. I had a huge breakfast,” he lies easily, but maybe not as smoothly because Jared only cocks a disbelieving brow. 

Jensen fidgets. “Okay, fine, I ate yesterday. I think. Probably. But I’m fine!” He adds.

“No, you’re not,” Jared shakes his head, a wrinkle forming in his forehead in concern. “Stop lying and just let me help you, for a few minutes.”

Jensen stands back up, turning his back on Jared to look for some documents he needs. “Look, Jared,” he starts in a murmur, a sigh of relief falling from his lips as he finds the guest list. “I appreciate you trying to take care of me, and believe me if I wasn’t so busy I might find it really hot but I’ve got a deadline, okay? I need to finish.”

“When’s the deadline?” Jared asks. “It’s not for a few days right?”

“Well...yeah,” Jensen inhales deeply and runs a hand through his hair, effectively messing it up. “But I still have so much to do. And this fundraiser is important,” he stresses. “I don’t have time to waste.”

“Taking time to eat isn’t a waste,” Jared says firmly but gently. “Please?”

Jensen massages his temples with an exasperated sigh. “Fine. I’ll eat while I keep working. Just, please let me keep working.”

“As long as you eat,” Jared agrees quickly, relieved. He sets down the bag and opens it up, laying out a couple napkins before starting to unload.

Jensen rolls his eyes when Jared stares expectantly at him. He grabs a few fries and shoves them into his mouth, wiping his fingers before he starts typing again. He gets a few more fries in before work overtakes his mind again and he completely forgets about the food. And Jared being there.

“Babe,” Jared taps his shoulder. “Eat some more. And have some water.” He sets a fresh cool bottle down next to him.

“In a second…” Jensen answers, distracted as he keeps typing. He jerks his shoulder away from Jared’s hand.

Jared rolls his eyes and opens the straw, putting it in the water. “C’mon, I’ll feed you,” he says pleadingly. “You’re worrying me, Jen.”

Jensen leans back in his chair and exhales a breath. He blinks to clear his suddenly blurry vision and looks up at Jared with an annoyed expression. He’s tired, he’s starting to get a headache and he just wants to get this fucking done. He doesn’t have time for Jared going all mother hen on him. 

“Don’t you have work of your own, Jared?” He asks, maybe a little harsher than he meant to.

“I have a lunch break.” Jared makes a show of checking his watch. “And it’s not over for another half an hour,” he looks at Jensen with the puppy eyes. “Please, eat something.”

Jensen throws his hands up in frustration before standing up. He opens the door harshly. “I think you should go, Jared.” At Jared’s look, he simply raises an expectant eyebrow in return. “Thank you for bringing me lunch but I really need to get back to work and you’re just…” he huffs, “distracting me!”

Jared raises both eyebrows, blinking confusedly at Jensen. “...If that’s what you really want.” He steps closer and kisses Jensen’s cheek lightly. “Good luck.”

Jensen takes a step back and reaches out to grab hold of the door to close it. But his vision swims before his eyes and his hand ends up grasping thin air. His eyes roll back and he’s consumed by darkness as he falls to the floor.

At the thump, Jared turns around. That didn’t sound good. 

“Shit!” He exclaims, dropping to his knees next to Jensen. “Jensen!” He grips Jensen’s shoulder, pulling his head into his lap.

“Hey, is everything okay? I heard a---shit, Jensen.” Jeffrey stops short at the sight of his co-worker and friend unconscious on the floor. “Shit, I knew he was overworking himself but I didn’t think…” he trails off as he crouches down. “C’mon, we can move him to the couch in my office.”

“He hasn’t been eating either,” Jared says grimly. “Don’t feel bad. It’s not all you.” He slides his other arm under Jensen’s legs at the knee and slowly stands up with a soft grunt. “Lead the way,” he says to Jeff, cradling Jensen in his arms.

Jeffrey leads them to his bigger office. “Here, set him down.” He places a pillow for Jensen’s head. He shakes his head. “He stayed too late last night, too,” he frowns.

Jared deposits his precious burden on the couch, making sure he’s as comfortable as possible. “Of course he did,” he sighs and looks up at Jeff. “I hope you know I’m taking him home when he wakes up.”

Jeff nods. “Fine by me,” he smiles wryly. “I’ve been insisting he takes a break. Take care of him,” he nods meaningfully. “I’ll go back up his work.”

Jared nods once and smooths a hand over Jensen’s forehead. “C’mon baby…” he murmurs.

Jensen slowly rises from his unconsciousness, a soft groan falling from his lips before he even opens his eyes. He slowly blinks awake and it takes a second for his vision to adjust. “...Jared?” he murmurs, raising a hand to rub at his forehead.

“Hey,” Jared breathes, relieved as Jensen opens his eyes. “Hey, are you okay? Does anything hurt?”

Jensen grunts. “Yeah...my head.” He scrubs at his eyes and frowns before looking around. “Why are we in Jeff’s office?”

“You passed out,” Jared says softly. “I carried you in here. You’ve been out for a few minutes.”   


“Passed out?” Jensen frowns. “So, that’s why I feel like shit,” he groans and tries to sit up.

“Easy, easy.” Jared puts a hand on his chest. “Stay down. Give yourself some time or you’ll just pass out trying to stand up again.”

Jensen huffs out a breath but lays back down at Jared’s insistence. He sighs and closes his eyes momentarily. “I don’t know what happened. One second I was fine, next thing I know I’m feeling dizzy and apparently passed out.”

Jared is silent for a long moment before standing up. “I’m taking you home.” He holds up a hand to stall Jensen’s protests. “Jeff agrees.”

“But...I gotta keep working.” The argument sounds weak even to his own ears, plus Jared’s got that determined gaze and Jensen’s pretty sure his boyfriend would carry him out if necessary.

“Nope.” Jared shakes his head. “I talked to Jeff and your deadline is still a few days out. You have enough time to take a day off. He’s going to cover for you.”

Jensen worries his lower lip between his teeth. “I…” he trails off at Jared’s gaze, shoulders slumping with a sigh. “I guess I can take a day off.”

“C’mon,” Jared holds out both hands, helping Jensen sit up slowly. “Let’s get you home.” 

Jeff had said he didn’t want to see Jensen back in the office til the next afternoon, Jared knew that was plenty of time for him to get Jensen fed and well rested.

Jensen lets Jared drive him back home. He’ll take a cab to work tomorrow, but for now he’s too tired to drive his car. 

* * *

They get to his place and Jensen frowns when Jared closes the door after he’s stepped in. “Aren’t you going back to work?”

“No,” Jared says. “I’m gonna stay here with you. I called, told them I was feeling sick after bad take-out.” He touches Jensen’s cheek. “You scared me...I wanna make sure you’re okay.”

“Jay, you don’t have to stay.” Jensen still leans into the hand cupping his cheek though. “I’ll just sleep the rest of the day or something now that I’m home.”

“I know. But I want to.” He strokes Jensen’s cheek lightly. “It’s okay, Jen.” He reaches for Jensen’s hand, pulling gently towards the stairs. “Go on up and get in bed. I’ll bring you something light to eat before a nap.”

“Okay,” Jensen doesn’t protest, his hand brushing Jared’s for a second longer before he pulls away and heads to the stairs and up to his bedroom.

Jared puts together a small plate of fruit with some hummus on the side. Something light and easy. A cup of water, and he’s heading up the stairs to Jensen’s room.

Jensen’s got a pillow propped up under his back. He got rid of his tie and his shoes, and unbuttoned his shirt a little. “Thanks, Jay,” he murmurs softly when he sees the plate the man’s prepared for him.

Jared smiles and sets the things down where Jensen can reach them. “Go ahead and eat a little. You’ll feel better.”

Jensen reaches for the cup of water first and takes a sip before starting to slowly eat the fruit. Once he’s started though, his appetite is awakened and he’s scarfing it down.

“Not too fast,” Jared chuckles fondly. “You’ll make yourself sick,” he warns.

Jensen looks up sheepishly, swallowing his food before talking. “Sorry, I’m just really hungry.”

“It’s okay.” Jared leans in and kisses Jensen’s temple. “Just take your time. It’s not disappearing on you.”

Jensen continues eating at a slower pace. Soon, the plate’s empty and he licks his lips, reaches for the cup of water and takes a longer sip. 

“Feel better?” Jared asks, taking the plate and putting it out of the way.

“Yeah,” Jensen sighs and leans back against his pillow. “I don’t...really remember the last time I ate,” he admits quietly.

Jared gives him a wry smile. “I was afraid of that.” He puts his hands on Jensen’s shoulders, lightly nudging him down the bed. “Get some sleep. I’ll make dinner.”

Jensen wraps his arms around a pillow and turns to lay on his side. “Mhm’kay,” he murmurs softly and lets his eyes flutter closed.

Jared pets his hair, soothing him to sleep. He sits with him for a while, and continues the absent petting.

* * *

Jensen sleeps for a long while, not being woken up by any alarms for once since he started the fundraiser project. He slowly blinks his eyes open as he wakes up, stretching on the bed with a yawn.

There’s no Jared, but the faint sound of pots and pans and spoons clanging in the kitchen let Jensen know that he hasn’t left.

Jensen slowly gets up from the bed and changes into a pair of sweatpants and a loose band shirt. He goes downstairs and smiles a little when he sees Jared making dinner in his kitchen. “Mhm, now that’s a sight to wake up to,” he murmurs, eyes fixed on Jared’s ass as he bends down.

Jared laughs as he straightens back up. “Hey. Feel better?”

Jensen steps closer and wraps his arms around Jared from behind him. “Yeah. Man, I needed a nap.”

Jared smiles and lets himself melt back into Jensen’s arms a little. “Gonna let me take care of you now? Gonna trust me?” It’s said teasingly but Jared means it. He wants to take care of Jensen.

Jensen sighs. “Maybe,” he says teasingly but rolls his eyes at Jared’s gaze. “Okay, maybe I overworked myself and should’ve listened to you.”

Jared raises an eyebrow, smirking a little. “Maybe?” He twists around and wraps his arms around Jensen’s waist.

“Maybe,” Jensen repeats, his arms sliding up to wrap around Jared’s neck. “What’re you making?”

“Food,” Jared teases. “Food I am going to feed you, because I’m taking care of you tonight.”

“Very informative,” Jensen rolls his eyes. He tries to peek at what Jared’s making and huffs when the giant blocks his vision. “Jaay,” he whines. “What if I don’t like what you’re making?” He tries.

“You will,” Jared grins. “Now go sit.” He pushes Jensen gently towards the kitchen table, to the one set place. “I’ll bring it over in a few minutes.”

“Finee,” Jensen pouts but pecks Jared’s lips quickly before pulling away and taking a seat at the table.

“Drink,” Jared orders gently, setting a cool glass of water in front of him.

Jensen takes a small sip, watching Jared as he moves effortlessly around his kitchen. It makes his heart beat a little faster. They’ve been together a while now and the man’s become more than familiar with his home. He can’t help the sinking feeling of guilt that overcomes him in that moment. Jared’s been so good at taking care of him and Jensen goes and worries him like that.

Jared works quickly, not wanting to keep him waiting too long. He brings over to the table a bowl of thick soup and a bowl of fresh fruit, cut in chunks.

“You’re not gonna eat with me?” Jensen asks curiously, looking up at Jared.

“Later,” Jared soothes, curling his left hand around the back of Jensen’s neck “Now, it’s for you.” He tugs Jensen to lean into him and picks up the spoon. “It’s cheeseburger soup, lots of meat and cheese and grease, and a few hidden veggies.”

Jensen’s stomach growls and he blushes slightly. He’s just now really feeling the hunger. “I can eat by myself, y’know?” He raises an eyebrow when Jared picks up the spoon.

“Shush,” Jared chuckles. “This is as much for me as it is for you.” He takes a spoonful of liquid and lifts it up, waiting for Jensen to open his mouth.

Jensen rolls his eyes but opens his mouth anyway, lips wrapping around the spoon. He swallows with a content hum. “Okay, you were right. I do like what you made.”

Jared grins and squeezes Jensen’s neck lightly. “Of course you do,” he teases, taking up another spoonful. “Let me know when you want a bite of fruit.”

“Quit your job, Jay. Let me hire you as my personal chef. That way I’ll never miss another meal,” Jensen says after another spoonful, smiling at his boyfriend.

“You couldn’t afford me,” Jared smirks. “I charge extra for the special treatment.”

“Something tells me I could convince you to give me the special treatment for free,” Jensen smirks. “I can be very persuasive. Fruit, please,” he adds with an innocent flutter of green eyes.

“Shush,” Jared rolls his eyes. “And eat your food like a good boy.” The last word is punctuated by a squeeze to the neck as he picks up a piece of strawberry.

Jensen accepts the strawberry Jared feeds him, tongue brushing briefly over his fingers as he pulls back. 

A comfortable silence stretches between them as Jared continues feeding him. But eventually, Jensen breaks it after another spoonful of soup. “Sorry for worrying you,” he says softly, looking up at him.

“I know,” Jared soothes. “But I know you’ll be more careful from now on. I want you to be healthy.” He slips his fingers into Jensen’s hair, petting softly.

Leaning into the touch, Jensen pauses his eating for a second, manages a small, slightly teasing grin and says. “You’re such a mother hen, Jay.”

“You love it,” Jared retorts back, leaning in to peck the other’s lips in a such a soft, gentle manner that it makes them both sigh into it. 

Jensen pulls back from the kiss to look into Jared’s eyes, a blush rising to his cheeks at the tender way his boyfriend’s looking at him. “Yeah, I do,” he admits softly before sealing their lips together again.

Jared licks lightly over the seam of his lips, tangling their tongues together lazily.

Jensen parts his lips and tangles his tongue with Jared’s, nipping on it as they lazily make out.

“Don’t do it again, kay?” Jared pulls back, framing Jensen’s face with his broad palms. “We can’t have any fun if you’re sick.”

There’s concern in Jared’s tone, but there’s also that underlying hint of pure Dom, the one Jared uses when giving orders. It makes Jensen shiver. And definitely not in a bad way. Knowing Jared cares so much is reassuring and it just makes Jensen determined to not let him down again. 

He nods, his expression one of true sincerity. “I won’t,” he promises.

“Okay,” Jared nods back. “Good.” He pulls Jensen close, tucking him into his chest.

Jensen exhales a soft sigh into Jared’s chest, tangling their legs together and wrapping his arms around him. 

Jared holds him tight, and pinches his lips together to hold it in. I love you. He wants to say: I care about you. But it’s too soon.

“Y’know,” Jensen starts saying in a soft tone, “M’really glad Jeff pushed me to go to the club. Even if I was mortified by the suggestion back then,” he chuckles a little. 

“And I’m lucky you were my Dom.” He looks up, eyes twinkling as he smiles. “I could still be single if we hadn’t met.”   


J ared smiles and bites his lip, uncharacteristically shy. “Me too, babe.”

Jensen pecks Jared’s lips again and snuggles close. Yeah, he’s definitely glad he went to that club. The last thought he has before slipping into another peaceful nap is how good it feels to be taken care of. 


End file.
